


Under Your Wings

by Not_a_Mastermind



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Mates, Mpreg, Were-Creatures, Xenophobia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-03-07 23:53:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3187997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_a_Mastermind/pseuds/Not_a_Mastermind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared is a rare Weredragon and Jensen his mate who have just moved into their first house together when they get news of an unexpected visitor coming. Now they have to deal with Jensen’s family past causing trouble and Jared’s Werecommunity watching their every move while trying to plan their future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under Your Wings

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Supernatural or any of its fine cast nor do I know their opinions on any matters that may be expressed here. I am just having fun and no money was made here, the actors are their own persons and anything here is just fiction.
> 
> Authors Notes: This story is complete fiction and as such I am sure I took liberties with any and all medical stuff as I have no real knowledge in that area. This is unbeted so any and all mistakes are mine and I am sure there are some. A very big thank you to etoile_etiolee for her wonderful art and story guide to go with it!!!!! This is my 2014 entry for Supernatural Reversebang Challenge!
> 
> The art can be found here http://etoile-etiolee.livejournal.com/69340.html
> 
> Secondary Authors Notes: I am a horrible person for not getting to post this on time. I have had personal reasons (work and on going health problems) and technical raesons (computer and internet problems that are driving me up the wall) but still I should have done better. Very sorry to etoile_etiolee for making her wait and worry. I am still working out some of the problems so please be patient but I will have it all worked out soon. Feel free to comment or point out mistakes if I didn't/don't catch them.

 

>  
> 
>  
> 
> Jared isn’t sure where it all started to go wrong. Just two months ago he was on top of the world and now… He is standing in the bathroom doorway of his new home looking at his mate who is busy being sick and miserable hugging the toilet. Jensen had started being sick every morning nearly two weeks ago and he had felt bad for a whole week before that. Jared was positive it wasn’t something in their new home as he had scrubbed down every inch last week which had mad Jensen extremely happy, and Jensen didn’t have any allergies that they knew of. Jensen had been to see his regular physician twice already and an emergency doctor and a specialist and none of them had been able to find anything or help Jensen so far. Jared had begun to be beside himself with worry that there was something seriously wrong with his mate when like lightening striking and the power surging he had had a burst of clarity.
> 
>  
> 
> He had been listing Jensen’s symptoms and issues since Jensen first alerted him he was ill. And everything fit with one very crazy theory that against all odds just had to be right. Jared was in no hurry to mention that theory to Jensen at the moment as he was sure it would get him laughed at, yelled at , and cried at and possibly not in that particular order. But when he told Jensen he’d make him see all the pieces fit together and then he’d get Jensen the help he’d need.
> 
>  
> 
> He was brought out of his thoughts by the toilet flushing and Jensen groaning. When a few seconds went by without Jensen bending back over the toilet bowl he stepped forward and grabbed the damp wash cloth off the sink and whipped Jensen’s forehead before resting it at the back of his neck and handing him a small cup of water that was on the counter for Jensen to rinse his mouth out. When it appeared that Jensen was done being sick for the moment he watched as Jensen got shakily to his feet. He took the cup from Jensen and placed it back on the counter as Jensen whipped off his neck and face with the wash cloth before flinging it into the sink. Jensen sighed and began his stumbling shuffle back towards their bed. Jared was at his side but not touching him. Jensen had gotten grumpy and irritated that he sometimes needed help after a morning session with the toilet and often refused Jared’s help when Jared tried. However Jared had found that if he hovered by Jensen’s side he would reach out when he needed and it was less of a hit to his ego and that was fine with Jared as Jensen got what he needed and didn’t bite Jared’s head off. This trip he seemed to be a little bit sturdier on his feet making it to the bed without assistance.
> 
>  
> 
> Another piece of the symptom puzzle was that Jensen found he could keep saltine crackers down pretty well as with applesauce and bananas which he liked a lot. This little tid bit of information had come from a neighbor who had recently had a baby and said that it had always helped her through her morning sickness. Jensen had brushed off that last bit of information like it had never been said. Also recently Jensen had developed the taste for more meat lately and he was eating anything he could his hands on. Especially beef jerky, it was one of the only things he could keep down besides the crackers that was solid. For Jared though it had been like a switch being flipped. He thought long and hard over all the things going on with Jensen and had put together his theory. Then he had gone and done a little research as he couldn’t be right about what cockamamie theory had won out. But the more he picked at it the more it seemed he was right. Jensen was not as human as he seemed or thought or considered himself to be. Jensen, his mate was pregnant. He was pregnant with Jared’s baby. The baby of a dragon and his cherished mate. A drake. Because that was all the baby could be.
> 
>  
> 
> It all started two months ago when they had moved into their first house as a mated couple although Jensen was still reluctant to acknowledge the mate part. Jensen came from a rare purest family who had been upset about him being gay, but threw in the towel and disowned Jensen when they learned he was dating a Were and not just any Were but a dragon. Like his family Jensen had been a bit shocked to find that Jared was a dragon shifter as Jared had been keeping it from him too at the time. But Jensen despite his upbringing that humans should not date Weres of any kind couldn’t turn his back on Jared even if he was mad about not knowing right away. Jared had done lots of apologizing and even took Jensen to meet his family and Jensen had eventually forgiven him and they got right back into dating again. This time Jared had been open with Jensen and when he was sure about what was happening in their relationship told Jensen that he thought they were mates. Jensen had been very skeptical about the whole thing but had agreed to move in with Jared, who at the time had a modest apartment. Now that they had been together for more than three years and with both their jobs going so well they decided to buy a house and make it as official as they could for the moment considering they were in Texas.
> 
>  
> 
> Upon finishing settling into their new home and having the last box unpacked they had a party with friends and ended up spectacularly drunk. They spent the evening and early morning after their friends had gone christening each room in the house with wild sex, ending in the bedroom. It was the one and only night they had sex that Jared missed remembering to wear a condom during one of the rounds. They were so gross and hung over the next morning to think much of it while they showered and vowed not to do that again any time soon. Nothing more had been thought about it seeing as they were both clean anyway and they were two men, so what did it matter. Except now it seemed it did matter, very much.
> 
>  
> 
> Jared watched as Jensen wiggle crawled to the middle of the bed where he had taken to sleeping lately surrounded by pillows that formed a nest of sorts. It was filled with all their blankets thanks to Jensen steeling them and one Jared had had to fetch from the couch just so he could have one but Jensen commandeered during the early morning. Jensen proceeded to wrap himself up in a cocoon like a little caterpillar before metamorphosis which was just a little ironic. It was also another piece of the puzzle and fit in with Jared’s suspicion and theory that Jensen was pregnant. It was a symptom in and of itself but like the bananas it was one that made the other symptoms better or at least less miserable. The only question now was how, and how could Jared get Jensen to see it and not freak out.
> 
>  
> 
> “I want you to see a doctor” Jared said when Jensen was finally settled to his satisfaction and he sat on the edge so as to not disturb his position least Jensen wiggle around to find another spot.
> 
>  
> 
> “Dude I’ve already seen two doctors and one specialist and they got nothing other than a really bad flu or stomach bug” Jensen sounded as if he was losing his patience. Jared had been mother henning him more and more as time went on and Jensen didn’t get better. He had discussed with Jensen all the symptoms as they came and was there for his doctor’s visits.
> 
>  
> 
> “I want you to see my doctor” Jared persisted knowing that Jensen had hated to go to the doctors in the first place.
> 
>  
> 
> “Why, I’m not a dragon or a Were I don’t see what he could do for me that my doctor and a specialist couldn’t.” Jensen looked a little confused and down right sour about the thought of being poked and prodded by yet another doctor.
> 
>  
> 
> Jared bit his lip not yet ready to tell Jensen his theory. If he told Jensen he wanted him to see his doctor because he thought Jensen was pregnant Jensen was sure to do everything in his power to not go and possibly have Jared committed. “I just want another opinion and since as you pointed out my doctor primarily treats Weres there might be some tests he runs that your doctor might not think to. My doctor has studied human medicine so you don’t have to worry about that.” Jared could see that his reasoning was having some effect on Jensen but he needed something more to get Jensen to agree. “I’ll stop pestering you so much if you do this and put my mind a little more at ease” Jared offered.
> 
>  
> 
> That was it Jensen’s eyes lit up as he took the bait. “Fine I’ll go but I am sure that the answers will be the same as before, I just have to get over this on my own.”
> 
>  
> 
> “I’ll make the appointment then, try to get in a little more rest” Jared patted the place where he thought Jensen’s legs were before getting up and leaving his mate who looked like a human burrito. Jared wanted to make the call out of ear shot of Jensen as he would tell his doctor of his theory. He wasn’t sure what his doctor would think and how well he would take the theory. But Jared’s doctor, Anthony, who was also a Weredragon by chance had been around for a long time and seen many things so who knew. Also being a doctor who specialized in Weredragons he knew a lot of lore and history of the species that might help. And he would have access to many more records then Jared did when Jared was doing his research on this theory.
> 
>  
> 
> Jared had some coffee and toast deciding to wait a few minutes just in case Jensen went back to sleep or was sure not to come down and disturb him while he was on the phone. He was ninety percent positive Jensen was done with his morning sickness for the day so there was no worry that he’d have to rush up to make sure Jensen was okay.  Jared would have to talk softly as it was if he didn’t want Jensen to hear him, which he was not used to. Weredragons had great hearing so he wasn’t worried that his doctor wouldn’t hear him. Taking one last look in the direction of their bedroom Jared called Anthony.
> 
>  
> 
> “Jared,” Anthony greeted after three rings “what can I do for you, is there anything wrong?” Since Weredragons were rare these days and their numbers slowly dwindling Anthony as the local Weredrgaon doctor for almost all of Texas had caller ID and the numbers of all his Weredragon patients on his personal phone.
> 
>  
> 
> “Um nothing’s wrong, or with me at least” Jared paused a second and Anthony waited for him to continue. “I want you to look at my mate, Jensen. You know he is human but I am beginning to think he may be more than that.”
> 
>  
> 
> “Oh, and why is that?”
> 
>  
> 
> “Well he’s sick and his doctor and a human doctor specialist haven’t been able to find anything yet. I have a theory it’s because they are running the wrong tests.”
> 
>  
> 
> “Jared you know that Weres just don’t crop up as adults, we are born what we are, no Were can just manifest out of the blue” Anthony didn’t sound patronizing but his answer made Jared a little annoyed all the same. “But what is this theory you have?”
> 
>  
> 
> “I know that” Jared sighed remember the classes he took on what everyone knew so far made a Were a Were. “His symptoms had me worried and I may have made a list so I could look up what might cause them myself. Not that I don’t trust his doctor or anything and I am not questioning the specialist but he’s my mate and I just wanted to help. But when I was looking around I was open to general things not just human or male problems. My theory kinda hit me after a talk with my neighbor” Jared ran a hand through his hair as he rambled on trying to put off saying his theory out loud.
> 
>  
> 
> “And what do you think it is that the other doctors didn’t see or find?”
> 
>  
> 
> “I think…” Jared took a deep breath and let it out before rushing forward. “I think Jensen is pregnant.”
> 
>  
> 
> “Jared you know that isn’t true” Anthony sounded a little like he had when Jared was a little boy telling him that getting his annual flu shot wouldn’t hurt even through Jared thought it was torture. Both of them had been half right, Jared’s skin as a Weredragon was thicker so it shouldn’t have hurt but in order to get through the thicker skin the needle was bigger and Jared was sensitive.
> 
>  
> 
> “Look whatever it is could you at least see him and take a look I’m just worried about my mate” Jared sighed. No one would believe him till the evidence proved he was right, and to get that evidence he would need to have Anthony preform the tests.
> 
>  
> 
> “Yes Jared I’ll run a check up on your mate, you know I wouldn’t turn down the mate of my patients. When did you want to come in?” Anthony’s schedule was pretty open at the moment.
> 
>  
> 
> “The sooner the better so I was hoping sometime tomorrow?” Jared really wanted to get it done fast before Jensen had the chance to change his mind. Also it would put him at ease and they could begin to sort out the future. Having a baby was stressful and Jensen was sure to freak out at the news that he was pregnant forget all the worry he’d put into planning for the baby and it’s growing up.
> 
>  
> 
> “I am free around noon if that works for you, I will be in my Houston of course” Anthony’s word cut into Jared’s thoughts.
> 
>  
> 
> “That sounds good, we’ll see you then” Jared hung up and sighed. Anthony had a total of four offices in Texas and two more, one in New You’re the other in Washington DC closer to the Were council and government. Jared’s parents had always taken him to the Houston office when he was young and he had continued to go to that office after he had moved out. It was a small office outside the city and it was all decorated to be relaxing and friendly. Jensen wouldn’t feel too uncomfortable there. Now he just had to wait till Jensen woke up to tell him about the appointment.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> The day had not started out so well as Jared had refused to let Jensen have any coffee with breakfast. Jared had told Jensen it was so any caffeine didn’t throw off any tests and insisted that water was the best way to go. Jensen had grumbled about pushy protective dragons and Jared had helpfully remind him that a urine test was most likely in his future. Jensen drank down the water and reminded Jared that karma was a bitch and that it might catch up with him sooner rather than later. Jared was just happy that Jensen hadn’t been stubborn enough to drink the coffee that he was so accustomed to. Going through the rest of the pregnancy without coffee was going to be like trying to walk through a mine filed every morning. Jared knew that pregnant humans could have some decalf coffee from time to time but for a Weredragon it was best if all coffee was cut out of the diet.
> 
>  
> 
> By the time noon rolled around and Jared pulled up in front of the doctor’s office Jensen was finally not as irritable as he had been most of the morning. Mostly because Jared had promised him ice cream after the doctor’s visit. That was another possible sign of Jensen’s pregnancy that Jared had thought of last night as Jensen had snuggled into his nest but not covered himself up complaining about it being just a bit warm in the house. Jensen was usually cold and for him to be complaining of the heat was pointing that something in him was changing.
> 
>  
> 
> “How long is this going to take?” Jensen asked as they moved up the path to the door or the office. Jensen’s regular doctor’s hadn’t taken too long with him on his first visit and on the second visit only long enough to run tests and refer him to a specialist. The specialist had taken half of the day. None of them had given him and real results beyond he was healthy despite his listed symptoms. Now he was seeing a doctor who specialized in treating Weres not humans. It could either go quickly or take forever because of this fact.
> 
>  
> 
> “I’m not sure” Jared replied as he opened the door for Jensen following him in. Jared knew that Anthony would run the standard tests all doctors did before he got down to the real problem. Jared wanted to be sure that the pregnancy tests were taken and running while Jensen was examined thoroughly.
> 
>  
> 
> There was no receptionist at the front desk, but Anthony was seated there looking at the computer. He looked up as Jensen and Jared came into the waiting room before standing and nodding at Jared. “Hello Jared” he smiled and turned his attention to Jensen “and you must be Jensen, Jared’s mate. I’m Anthony Jared’s doctor” he held out his hand to shake as they got closer to the desk.
> 
>  
> 
> “That’s me” Jensen shook Anthony’s hand “it’s nice to meet you.”
> 
>  
> 
> “Why don’t you boys come on back I have a room already for you” Anthony stepped away from the desk and Jared nudged Jensen towards the hall that lead to the patient rooms in the back. They followed Anthony down the hall to a room in the middle and entered after him.
> 
>  
> 
> To Jensen it looked just like every other doctors office except for the fact that the table/bed he sat on was soft and twice as big as usual and the chairs for anyone with the patient were the nice kind found that might be found in libraries not doctors’ offices.
> 
>  
> 
> Like any other doctors visit this one started out normal. Jensen listed his symptoms and had his temperature, pulse and blood pressure taken, his lungs and heart listened to, his eyes, ears and nose checked over and even his reflexes checked. Then the fun part Anthony drew some blood and had him take the urine test.
> 
>  
> 
> Anthony excused himself to go sort out the blood and urine in the correct tests so that they could have some answers before Jensen and Jared left. Jared was sure to mention quietly that he wanted a pregnancy test run on both the blood and urine.
> 
>  
> 
> “He’s not going to find anything just like my other doctors” Jensen sighed as he flexed his arm looking at the snoopy band aid that Anthony had put over the small puncture from drawing his blood. Jared hummed thoughtfully but didn’t say anything. Jensen knew by now that Jared had some theory or another but they were like all his other ideas that he had mentioned t Jensen so far, wrong and just worrying for nothing.
> 
>  
> 
> Anthony came back not long after that and asked Jensen about his health history, his families health and took the time to feel out Jensen’s whole midsection front to back. His brown had creased when he’d been palpitating Jensen’s lower abdomen. He had written a few notes but now he pulled a chart down out of a cupboard and went over it before going over Jensen’s lower abdomen again. When he was done he looked Jensen over this time with a very serious expression and taking double the time he’d given when first starting the exam. “If you excuse me I think one of the tests should be done by now and I really need to see it” Anthony was at the door before Jensen or Jared could say anything. “I’ll be right back and don’t worry I am sure that it’s not anything life threatening just something I need to confirm” Anthony gave them a parting reassurance before he slipped out.
> 
>  
> 
> “That doesn’t sound to good, tell me that was better than I thought” Jensen sat up from his previous position lying down as Anthony had been examining him.
> 
>  
> 
> “I am sure it’s fine, Anthony does that sometimes when he thinks he has the answers but they aren’t at his fingertips.” Jared tried to reassure Jensen. Anthony had done this once before to him when he was younger and Anthony didn’t have the right chart he needed to show Jared something. It had freaked Jared out when he had left so suddenly and he’d thought something serious was wrong. Anthony had apologized when he had come back and seen how distressed Jared was. Jared was sure he was right and that Anthony had felt something in Jensen that had to do with the baby. Pregnancy tests didn’t really take that long to run and Anthony would want a second opinion. With both the blood and urine tests there would be more than enough to confirm pregnancy.
> 
>  
> 
> True to his word Anthony was back a few minutes later, but he was dragging a machine on a rolling cart with him. Jensen reached out for Jared’s hand as it was brought right up beside him.
> 
>  
> 
> “Alright Jensen I got some of your tests back and they are interesting but it’s not bad news” Anthony pulled a file off of the cart. “The results here confirm what I felt and this machine is a sonogram machine and it will allow me to get a better look inside to see how you are doing. I would like to use the machine before I give you the results so that I can have the best answers for you. Again this is nothing bad or life threatening.”
> 
>  
> 
> Anthony was using a soothing voice Jared again recognized from his childhood. Anthony was doing whatever he could to not spook Jensen. Jared who had taken Jensen’s hand moments before gave it a gentle squeeze.
> 
>  
> 
> Anthony turned the machine on and reached under it to a lower shelf and opened a built in container pulling out a small jar. “Now I need you to lift up your shirt high on your chest and lower your pants so I can get to your lower abdomen again” Anthony opened the jar and got out a small wooden paddle while Jensen got ready. “This is going to be cold I am sorry to tell you” Anthony said before scooping out some gel like substance from the jar and started spreading over Jensen’s midsection. Jensen hissed at the cold but didn’t say anything as Anthony finished spreading out the gel.
> 
>  
> 
> When that part was done Anthony picked up something that looked like an upside down barcode scanner with a rollerball attached to the bottom and a cord connecting it to the machine. Anthony hit a few buttons on the machine before placing the wand on Jensen’s midsection. “This is a transducer and I have to push down so there will be some pressure” Anthony said as he demonstrated. He began sweeping the transducer over Jensen’s midsection moving lower with each pass. Every now and again he would pause and click some buttons on the machine. When he was done with his sweep he placed the transducer over a spot on Jensen’s lower abdomen and turned the screen of the machine so that Jensen and Jared could see it. The screen was black with white and gray fuzz and a blob in the middle.
> 
>  
> 
> “Jensen your results are very clear and I have checked them over several ways to make sure they are positive. You my dear young man are pregnant and this” he pointed to the small blob on the screen “is your baby.”
> 
>  
> 
> “No!” Jensen shot up from the table and backed away from Anthony and the sonogram machine. “No, it’s not possible” Jensen was shaking his head and his hand no that he had gone the limit of his and Jared’s arms not having released the hand when he had gotten up. “I’m a man, a human man” Jensen started to shake all over.
> 
>  
> 
> “I’m sorry but it is true” Anthony was still using his soothing voice and he hadn’t moved from his place at the sonogram machine not wanting to get Jensen any more riled up. “I ran a test on your blood and urine and both came back positive and I felt your womb which is why I brought in the sonogram to see.”
> 
>  
> 
> Tears had started to fall from Jensen’s eyes and he had stopped trying to shake Jared’s grip off his hand and was now squeezing it in a vice like grip. The shaking however was getting worse as he stuttered softly “I’m human, a man, I’m human, a man” over and over again.
> 
>  
> 
> Jared got up and slowly walked to Jensen’s side and wrapped him in a hug holding tight his heart breaking for Jensen. “I’m sorry” he said before Jensen’s body went limp in his arms.


End file.
